Amicalement, Mon Poing Dans Ta Gueule!
by FLaMoore
Summary: Tu aime se que tu vois? hein. Tu adore ca me voir souffrir, cette fois il a fallut que tu t'attaque a mes meilleurs amis. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca? Tu voulais me briser, et t'as réussi petit con. tu me donne envie de te saigner mais je veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience, car cette fois, c'est moi qui veux ta souffrance, et c'est moi qui va en rire Mpreg DM/HP (DM/RW)
1. jouer a cache cache quand il ne faut pas

**Bonjour/Bonsoir cher humains, sorciers, fées, gobelins, centaures, et autres être vivant sur notre somptueuse terre..**.

Je dois avant vous prévenir de quelque changement dans cette histoire et vous prévenir qu'enfin une beta ma contacter, et accepte de prendre en charge cette histoire qui sans exagération, est une roche qui a besoin d'un bon polissage avant que le diamant n'en sorte.

**Disclaimer:** Cette histoire vient de mon imagination bien-que je ne sois jamais réellement sure, puisque ma mémoire me fait le plus grand défaut de ne jamais rien retenir... Par contre, les personnages appartiennent a J. .

J'annonce donc en quelque ligne se que contient cette histoire en guise de résumé, puis je vous laisserais profiter deuh... mon écrit!

**Résumé****:** Harry, employé de la compagnie juridique "Malfoy and Co". se trouve tout d'un coup chamboulé par un événement inattendu. Ce qu'il croyait réel devenait qu'illusion, pendant que ses illusions prenaient place dans sa réalité. Comment s'en sortir si tout les chemin finissent par mener a Rome? et si au final, ce n'est pas la fuite le vrai échappatoire?

**Avertissements****: **Je n'empêche personne de cliquer sur le bouton en haut a droite (vous ne pouvez pas le rater, c'est une croix peu importe quel site web vous utilisez pour lire ces quelque mots). Ce contenu est strictement Yaoi CE QUI VEUT TOUT SIMPLEMENT SIGNIFIER HOMME/HOMME - MALE/MALE - TESTOSTÉRONES/TESTOSTÉRONES, voila! je crois que tout est dit... ah non, j'ai presque oublier, c'est un M-preg, oui je sais, comment je vais faire ca? et bien c'est simple, vous n'aurez qu'a lire mon histoire et vous saurez! c'est bien un DMHP pour tout ceux qui auraient des doutes, mais vous serez obliger de supporter le DMRW pour ce début... je suis dégoûtée d'écrire un truc pareil mais c'est comme ca.

_Bonne lecture a toi!_

* * *

**Jouer a cache cache quand il ne le faut pas...**

Encore une journée de merde. Il est prévu qu'on prenne un petit remontant chez Ron mais Hermione venait seulement de me prévenir de la soirée déjà décidée depuis une semaine. Évidement, il a fallut que je sois le dernier prévenu, même Draco, mon petit ami depuis presque cinq mois et trois semaines, ne m'avait rien dit... Je la regardait septique en évitant de montrer ma rancœur face a leur "potentiel oubli". J'ai les mains moites et le cœur serré. Qu'elle me voit encore comme un ami me parait improbable puisqu'on ne se voit plus qu'entre les murs des tribunaux ou de la compagnie. Je souffle pour calmer ma respiration devenue hachée puis me remet a écouter son monologue _"Ne me dis pas que Ron a oublier de te le dire!"_ qu'elle me rajoute choquée par ma négation. _"Oh je suis désolé Harry je ne le savais pas qu'il avait oublié, en même temps on ne se parle plus depuis que l'ai surpris avec des préservatifs dans les poches de son tailleur... alors qu'on en utilise pas entre nous..."_ Puis part absorbée par ses pensés sans même me laisser le temps de compatir ou même de réfléchir a ce qu'elle venait de déblatérer. Sa phrase m'est quand même rester encrer dans la tête pour le temps de quelque minutes. Ron trompé Hermione? impossible! je serais bien plus apte a croire le contraire... c'est Hermione puis ron comme c'est Draco puis moi... Hermione et Draco sont bien plus indépendants que mon meilleur ami et moi. Draco... une certaine partie de mon corps finit par papillonner a force que j'emploi son nom. Cela fait bien quelque mois que l'on a plus eu de rapports sexuels entre nous, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais Draco viens souvent tard du boulot alors soit je dors avant soit il est trop fatigué. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que depuis notre première fois et occasionnellement ma toute première fois, quelque chose avait changer, quelque chose entre nous s'est comme détaché... comme si faire l'amour ne nous avaient pas relier comme cela devait être le cas dans chaque couple en général, bien au contraire.

D'un souffle, Je bois mon café froid. Mes pensés ne doivent surtout pas divaguer sur des choses aussi dépressives car je viens a peine quelque plutôt de démasquer une petite tumeur au cerveau, mais rien de bien grave, le médecin avait dit qu'une nouvelle méthode au laser pouvait supprimer la tumeur sans laisser de trace. Je jette le gobelet dans la corbeille la plus proche et fini par me mettre au travail après avoir fermer les rideaux des fenêtres intérieurs de mon bureau. Je suis avocat depuis quatre années maintenant et c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai bien faite dans ma vie. Non pas a cause du métier en lui même, mais plus parce que cela m'a permit de me rapprocher de mon Romeo. Je me lance sur un nouveau dossier sur un héritage impressionnant sur lequel le fils et la sœur ne sont pas d'accord sur le départage de la somme. En voila des chanceux! Et quel somme! de quoi acheter une îles et se créer son propre pays. Je remarque que le testament du père n'est pas présent dans le tas de papiers que j'ai dans mon dossier, ni celui de la mère. Je me lève et pars voir vers les dossiers du notaire du cabinet qui n'est autre que Ron, essayant a tout prix de me rappeler le nom de famille du jeune héritier "Morgan". Le deuxième étage descendu, je contourne les escaliers en me rendant directement au seul bureau deux fois plus grand que le mien et qui soit derrière les marches du premier étage. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs toujours pas comment Ron avait fait pour avoir le poste alors que j'avais tant bûcher pour...

Je toc une première fois, aucune réponse... une deuxième fois j'annonce ma présence en toquant plus fort, toujours pas de réponse. je commence a me retourner lorsque j'entend enfin des bruits étouffés, des pas précipités, des boucles de ceintures tonner, et des fenêtres s'ouvrir claquant sur le mur mesurant la force du geste puis tout d'un coup les rideaux intérieurs du bureau finissent par se lever sur mon meilleur ami encore rouge jusqu'au coup. Il finit par me sourire en prenant une expression désolé. Je rougi en essayant de chasser au plus vite les possibles raisons pour lesquelles mon meilleur ami n'avait pas ouvert dix minutes avant. En tout cas leur réconciliations a été aussi rapide que l'éclair! Il m'ouvre la porte en se tournant indélicatement vers son bureau comme pour s'assurer que quelque chose est bien caché. Je souri face a sa peur d'être démasquer avec qui je supposais être Hermione, puisque ses deux la étaient ensemble depuis la fête de notre promotion il y a déjà cinq ans.

_"Tu peux sortir tu sais, je sais que vous êtes ensemble toi et Ron alors pourquoi rester cacher?"_ dis je en riant doucement dans une tentative fort fructueuse d'augmenter les pigmentations du rougissement de Ron...

_"Jeuh euh il n'y a personne ici Harry..."_ répond Ron complètement embarrassé. Je hausse simplement les sourcils, lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie _"ah bon? Bien tant pis..." _je répond tout en me dirigeant vers le casier portant la lettre "M" dessus. J'ouvre rapidement le casier en question tout en sachant que je ne trouverai le nom que vers la fin du tiroir... L'odeur du sex et des parfums artificiels a toujours eu don de me dégoûter lorsque trop d'odeur se mêlait dans une même pièce et que cela ne venait pas de moi. C'est juste écœurant et maladroit de se retrouver au milieu de ces odeurs lorsqu'elle viennent d'un autre couple. j'accélère le mouvement en me traitant maintenant d'imbécile de les avoir déranger dans leur moments intime, bien que je pouvais pas vraiment le savoir...

_"Alors, pour la soirée de se ce soir, tu comptais me le dire ou est ce qu'il y avait une raison que je ne viennes pas?"_ me rappelant que Ron devait maintenant être prévenu que je le savais... a voir sa tête prendre la même couleur que du linge blanc, je me dis que non, ils n'ont pas dus avoir le temps de s'en parler entre deux galipettes... Le son d'un fauteuil grincer me fait tourner la tête en sa direction, mais la seule chose que j'ai pu remarquer était l'épaule d'une veste noir... bizarre. Je me rappel avoir vu Hermione en un tailleur rouge et une veste crème tout a l'heure... un moment de doute vient me percuter en transposant l'événement a ce qu'Hermione m'avait révéler a demi mot. Je commence doucement a rejoindre le bureau en espérant reconnaître Hermione, mais Ron me tient désormais le bras. Je me retourne vers lui et demande _"Ron, avec quelle veste est tu sortit de chez toi aujourd'hui?"_ sentant que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire... _"euh j'avais ma veste en cuir comme d'hab!"_ me répond il pas sur de comprendre la raison de cette question.

Je me rappel parfaitement de sa veste en cuir. C'était bien un cuir noir aux reflets marron usé avec de grosse dents en guise de fermeture et tout plein de marques tribales et autre joyeusetés du même genre. La veste sur le fauteuil avait très peut de ressemblance a la veste de Ron mais encore une fois, je n'ai vu que l'épaule, donc rien de bien suffisant pour porter un jugement... je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers le fauteuil en me disant que cela devait être sa veste et que Hermione l'avait porter pour cacher sa nudité, mais alors ou sont ses propres habits? Ma tête commence a me faire mal, je secoue la tête et me résigne a les laisser après lui avoir montrer les papiers empruntés puis dans un dernier signe de main, je quitte sans plus attendre son bureau.

Avant de reprendre l'escalier et m'isoler dans mon bureau, je passe voir le bureau du président de la compagnie qui n'est autre que Draco, mais après mille et un appels, toc toc, et manipulations sur le poignée, je fini par me faire une raison. Il doit être en réunion, même son assistante n'est pas a son poste... je reprend mon chemin initial en me disant que la chance n'est pas de mon coté depuis des mois. Je me sens vide, j'ai envie de contacte, j'ai envie de ressentir ces même sensations que j'avais alors expérimenter des mois de cela. J'ai envie de lui chaque jour un peu plus.

Arrivé devant mon ordinateur, je prépare ma prochaine entrevue avec les deux héritiers Morgan, leur envoi un mail pour confirmation et éteint définitivement l'ordinateur jusqu'à lundi. Vivement les weekend, je vais peut être enfin voir Draco, enfin... s'il rien n'est déjà prévu pour lui... car bien que je comprenne que son travail est bien plus quantitatif que le mien, je ne trouve pas vraiment cela sain dans un couple de se voir qu'une a deux fois par semaines... Pourtant j'entre assez tôt et ressors jusqu'au lendemain pour commencer ma journée vers dix heures et demi.

Me voila dans l'ascenseur du parking, ou je prendrais enfin ma voiture pour me diriger vers la nouvelle résidence d'Hermione et Ron qui ont surement quitter la compagnie une demie heure avant... Je consens a rappeler Draco pour le prévenir que je ne l'attendrais pas et qu'il me trouvera chez Hermione, mais rien a faire, la boite vocale est bien la seule personne dont je reconnais la voix...


	2. Une soirée de vérité

Ron et Hermionne avaient acheter une maison pas loin du manoir Malfoy, bien qu'au final, on ne se voit plus qu'avant. Le comble, c'est que l'idée venait de Ron au grand damne d'Hermionne qui aurait preferer vivre dans l'immeuble de la compagnie...

Les lumieres sont allumées et les rideaux tirés, quelque ombre flous traversse les salle a la vistesse de la lumiere, cela doit etre Hermionne. Pas loin pres de ce que je suppose etre la cuisine une ombre plus imposante faisait place... je n'aurais de mal a imaginer qui cela pouvait etre. Rien qu'a penser que le comportement de Ron n'avait pas changer pour un sou me fait pouffer. Seulement sans s'y attendre, l'ombre imposante finit par se... diviser? Pour en creer une de plus. De la ou je suis, tout le monde avait la meme forme. On aurait dit que les deux ombres se fondaient entre eux pour de separer ensuite, comme le ferait un couple... Alors, qui se trouve dans la piece a coter?

Je fini par enlever la cle de contact, ouvre la portiere arriere afin d'y prendre les petits fourés que j'ai pu degoter en chemin, puis je ferme la voiture et avance, souriant, vers la porte d'entrer. Toc toc toc!

Les bruit de pas pressipités se font entendre, mais beausoup moins bourus que ceux du matin... C'est Hermionne qui m'ouvre cette fois ci en chemise blanche et un jean bordeau chaussé de chaussons tres peu conventionnels: des chaussons en forme de rats... ou peut etre des souris... je vous laisse imaginer.

"Harry! On attendait plus que toi mon beau..." plus que moi? "Euh je croyais que Draco etait inviter?" me rappelant qu'il ne repondait pas au telephone lorsque j'etais sortis, il devait surement

encore tarder au travail... "Draco est deja la mon chou depuis...mmm une bonne heure, il a tenu a raccompagner Ron apres une réunion, sous pretexte qu'il veulent se parler entre homme. Ils etaient deja a la maison lorsque je suis arriver et..." Le reste du dialogue etait completement flou, je n'arrivait plus a me concentrer tellement le comportement de Draco m'etais completement incomprehensible. Pourquoi ne m'aurait il pas prevenu qu'il était deja ici? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas repondu a mes appels depuis ce matin s'il n'avait rien a faire de l'apres midi? Qu'est ce qui lui prend? "Je vois... en tout cas merci de nous avoir inviter ma belle, vous m'aviez vraiment manquer!" je dis histoire de me concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que quelque chose ne va pas dans tout ca... J'entend Hernionne glousser et me prend le bras, me ramennant vers les autres "N'importe quoi, on s'est vu se matin encore..." je souris en pensant a ce a quoi j'ai assister dans le bureau de Ron "Oui c'est vrai, a deux fois en verite meme si tu ne voulait pas que je te vois dans le bureau de Ron..." Ma phrase la fait crisper mais elle ne dit rien, je met alors ca sur le compte de l'embarassement.

Nous continuant enfin notre chemin vers la cuisine ou les deux plus grand de notre petite famille composée se trouve. Ron et Draco ne nous avez pas encore remarquer alors je pris hermionne a mon tour par les bras, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai envi de les voir un peu plus longtemp se taquiner avant d'annoncer notre arriver. Elle y conssent car ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on les voit comme cela.

Ron avait pris des centimetres depuis la fin de l'université, il est passer du metre 76 au metre 82, une taille longiline au muscles presents mais pas tres visible a l'oeil nu. C'etait un bel homme, ses taches de rousseurs ne fesait que l'embellir. Il avait finit par laisser ses cheveux pousser jusqu'aux epaules ou six petites tresses y logaient. Ses yeux chocolat lui donnait un air chaleureux comme l'etait sa defunte mere Molly, morte de viellesse. Un sourire ravageur sous ses levres charnues agrementait le tout pour un tres bon resultat morphologique, car bien que Ron avait maintenant un physique envié, son charactere n'avait pas vraiment changer. C'etait toujours le meme glouton qui fait passer son ventre avant tout et ne comprenait rien aux autres.

Draco par contre n'avait plus rien a envier aux footboleur pro. Il a etait deux fois promu meilleur avocat de la ville, et le sex symbole de la tribune (desolé hihi je ne savait pas trop quel titre ecrire, donc ne m'en voulaient pas si ca ne veut rien dire!). Un metre 88 de taille et une bon 80 kilos de muscle incluant les choses entre ses jambes. Haha non je rigole, je n'ai jamais eu a les peser mais je promet qu'a force de les tenir, c'est lourd! Il arbore deux belles jambes aux cuisses et mollets d'athletes, des fesses fermes et oh combien tentatrices, une taille de reve, un torse un dos large et comfortable, et ses bras si musclés qu'en une etreinte il n'a jamais reussi a ne pas m'etouffer... ne vous imaginez rien de trop ou de tres peu, c'est juste ce qu'il faut la ou il faut. Ses mains souvent chaudes finissent toujours par me faire frissonner et a imaginer mont et merveilles rien que par de doux attouchements.

Beaucoup plus haut, un visage de mannequin y faisait place. Une machoire ferme et presque tout le temps contracté lors de ses grandes reflexions, une bouche fine et legerement rosée, un nez droit, des yeux au regard orageux, et des cheveux long mis dos tenu en catogan d'une paleur lunaire et aristocratique. Que demander de plus! Son charactere lui fesait eloge aupres de toute la gente feminine, sans compter les collegues du tribunal, masculin comme feminin. Beau parleur, calme, posé, ne parle qu'en cas de necessité... oui vraiment qu'en cas de necessite meme avec moi d'ailleurs...

Ma derniere pensée me renvoit directement au present la ou mes deux amis me font face. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Hermoine me tenait si fort mais je n'arrivait plus a supporter la douleur a mon bras. Je me retourne vers elle qui absorbée par la vue des deux autres ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pleurait. Sans comprendre, je me retourne une derniere fois vers mes amis, pour les voir cette fois ci, bien trop proche... trop proche pour des amis, trop proche pour de meilleur ami, trop proche meme pour un frere, ils s'embrassaient comme si rien n'etait plus important...

Et la mon coeur chavire, il balance, se retourne, se bat pour se sortir, et quand enfin il se remet en place, c'est un coeur bien noir qui y a prit place... L'instant d'apres j'entend un bruit sourd tomber au sol, et le poids que mettait Hermionne sur moi avait disparut.

"Hermionne!" Je cri aussi fort que possible, pour masquer une autre sorte de cri qui lui meme sortit ne me ferait que du mal.


	3. La part du mal sur le malheureux

"Hermionne! Hermionne s'il te plait reveille toi..." j'entend sans vraiment voir les... autres arriver, alors je cri plus fort, comme lorsqu'on crierait si l'on se retrouvait face a un monstre auquel on essaye d'echapper. "Hermionne s'il te plait ne me laisse pas..." je souffle cette fois ci en la secouant un peu plus fort. Son visage est blanc, son corps droit, ses yeux fermer. Elle aurait presque l'air de dormir sereinement si l'on ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Je sens quelqu'un m'attirer a lui, et la je me dechaine sur la personne, je frappe, griffe, crie, pleure, baffe, et mord jusqu'a ce qu'on me lache.

Je retourne vers Hermionne toujours inconsciente maintenant dans les bras de Ron. Ron... il a encore le culot de la toucher, un peut comme l'autre d'ailleurs. "Ecarte toi d'elle!" je demande d'une voix aussi froide que mes tremblement ne me le permettent. "Harry... je... je vais m'expliquer..." je ne veux pas en ecouter plus alors je le coupe et lui redemande de s'ecarter d'elle mais rien y fait "C'est ma petite amie bordel Harry, j'ai le droit de la tenir!" sa phrase m'assenne un coup direct au dos comme si le mensonge ne voulait plus finir.

"Petite amie tu dis? Je ne crois pas que le meme mot serait utiliser par Hermionne apres le fiasco auquel on a assister... pas vrai cheri?" je me retourne vers Draco cette fois ci, qui meme dans une pareille situation il garde les epaules droites, fier comme le con qu'il est. Je n'arrive meme pas a croire que quelque minutes avant, je le complimentais sur son charisme comme le ferais un esclave devant son dieu.

Je renifle une derniere fois en esperant que mon visage devient aussi clair que celui de... l'autre, Que je regagne ma dignité, ou plutot les mietes qui me reste. Je me leve vers Ron puis je pousse d'une main tandis que j'essaye de tenir le corp d'Hermionne d'une autre. Elle devrait etre reveillee depuis le temps. Je commence a avoir peur, alors je le releve tant bien que mal en position "princesse" puis les membre engourdis, je reprend ma marche cette fois ci de la cuisine a la porte d'entrée. Decidement, Je n'avais besoin que de quelque pas pour que ma vie prenne un nouveau tournant. Alors que j'ouvre la porte j'entends pour la premiere fois de la soirée la voix ennuyé du dis cheri, je suppose que ma question vient a peine de lui arriver au cerveau car sa reponse me fait la meme sensation qu'une douche froide.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant, harry... tu le savais bien que cela n'aurait pas fonctionner entre nous, de toute facons tu aurais du t'en rendre compte depuis deja trois fichus mois, puisque je ne rentrais meme plus au pieu, a croire que..." je ferme la porte deriere moi aussi vite que possible, pour qu'une autre barriere protege les restes de mietes qui ne se sont pas encore efritée durant son monologue. Je cours plusque je ne marche pour partir loin de la dite porte, et faut l'avouer, le poid d'hermionne commence a peser sur mes malheureux muscles. J'ouvre la portiere arriere, et glisse le corps d'hermionne tout le long des sieges sans m'empecher de constater qu'il pleut et qu'aucun des deux ne s'est déranger pour venir m'aider.

Je contourne la voiture, ouvre la porte du conducteur, puis quitte rapidement le trotoir en direction de l'hopital le plus proche. Durant tout le voyage, je ne cessais de repensser a la scene qui s'etait deroulée face a nous. Mon meilleur ami et Draco s'embrassaient comme le ferait un couple amoureux, comme le ferait un joyeux couple d'amoureux, comme le ferait un satané joyeux couple d'amoureux bordel!

Je fini par claxonner sans faire expres a force de tapper sur le volant, je me retourne voir si Hermionne s'est reveillée, mais rien n'y fait, son visage est just encore plus blanc qu'avant, et je lui garantie une bonne creve d'ici la fin de soirée. Mes pensés rederiverent vers la soirée, alors que ce que m'a dit Draco me revenait en tete "_Trois mois que ne viens plus au pieu!" _Trois mois que cette comedie se jouait sans qu'aucun de moi ou d'Hermionne n'en su quoique ce soit. Les revelations d'Hermionne un peu plus tot se lierent a cette pensé_ "Lorsque je l'ai surpris avec des preservatifs alors qu'on en utilise pas..." _ou encore le comportement de Ron dans son bureau, le fait que je ne trouve pas Draco dans le sien, qu'ils partent enssemble de la compagnie. Malgres moi je me dis qu'il fallait etre drolement observateur ou malade pour lier ces faits a un adultere, d'ailleurs, dans mon cas, on est simplement enssemble, sans papiers, ni officielement ni officieusement, je ccrois bien que les seuls personne qui me savait avec Draco etaient Ron et Hermionne.

J'arrive enfin face aux portes d'urgence de l'hopital, je sors de ma voiture non sans m'etre retourner vers mimi, et je commence a crier comme plus tot dans la journée "S'il vous plait!, y aurait quelqu'un pour m'aider? Mon amie est inconsciente depuis une heure deja, elle ne se reveille plus, s'il vous plait! Y aurait il quel..." je continue a crier jusque ce qu'un ambulancier me demande de lui montrer le chemin vers me voiture. J'hoche la tete, puis fini par courir droit devant moim j'ouvre les portieres de deriere et les laisse faire leur boulot. Je suis attentivement chaque geste des ambulancier puis me mit derriere le brancard jusqu'a son arrivé a destination. Encore ma conscience me rappel que personne n'est la lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux.

"Etes vous de la famille Mr...?" Je me retourne vivement vers le medecin, oui je suis sa famille comme elle pour moi "non je suis un ami, mais elle n'a pas de famille alors just prevenez moi de son etat" "bien je vous pris de remplir ce formulaire, je reviens dans quelque instant vous faire part de sa santé, avant tout j'aurais besoin que vous repondiez au question de cette infirmiere sur ce qui s'est passe avant qu'elle ne perde conscience..."

Je souffle et hoche la tete, je me suis tellement rememorer et rememorer la scene que je pourrais la raconter dans le moindre detail, seulement ma fierté m'empecherait de reveler la veritable raison... Oui certainement, je ne m'imagine pas dire a la femme face a moi que je me suis fait "Cocu"... Ah misere! "Comment messieur? Elle s'est faite cocu? Je comprend alors elle a perdue connaissance apres l'avoir sue..." je souffle en voyant que la femme ne parlait que d'Hermionne.. "oui c'est cela.." "est ce que vous etes son mari? Etes vous le fautif?"sa question me fit presque rire, mais je me retint en voyant son regard meprisant.

Elle m'imagine surement le fauteur de trouble "mmm non ce n'est pas moi, je... je suis aussi une victime en va dire..." "une victime vous dites? Serait ce que votre femme a ete pris en flagrant delis avec son homme?" La, je ne me retins plus, je me mis a pouffer en esperant que la femme ne prenne pas pour un fou. "C'est bien cela... par contre je ne vois pas en quoi cela regarde le medecin..."je lui dis en voyant que sa curiosité n'a pas de limite, mais elle aura au moins eu l'amabilité de me faire rire de ma propre malchance... "bien je vous demanderais de remplir les formulaire sur le groupe sanguin de la patiente, et ..." j'hochais la tete sans plus vraiment ecouter, je pris les formulaires, les rempli puis les envoyais a l'accueil.

Je n'ai pas eu a patienter bien longtemps avant que le medecin ne vienne a son tour. "Votre amie a eu un simple choc respiratoire, ne vous en faites pas, le faite qu'elle ne sait pas reveiller apres seulement quelque minutes est du a un autre choc qui a du survenir lorsquelle est tomber..." Je l'arrete rapidement en voyant que rien de bien dangereux ne la guete "Est ce que je peux aller la voir?" "Biensur, mais ne la menagez pas trop, le mieux serait que vous la verrez demain, puisque les evenements passés sont lier a vous.." j'hoche la tete bien qu'au final mes pieds me remenerent jusqu'a sa porte, j'entend le medecin souffler, et je souris.

Il doit me prendre pour un imbecile, mais comment laisser ma meilleure amie seule pendant tout la nuit, alors que moi meme je ressens le besoin d'etre aupres d'elle. Je fini par ouvrir doucement la porte, mais elle grince tellement que plus rapidement aurait alleger les souffrance de mes oreilles.

Elle pleur, cette constatation finit par me rappeler que en cet instant je devrais pleurer aussi, car je suis dans le feu de l'action moi aussi, mais rien ne vient, j'ai beau me rememorer ce qui est arriver un peu plus tot, la seule chose que je sens c'est une grande detresse, un vide mais rien ne veut sortir, comme si mes propres larmes avait fait la greve.

Je viens pres d'elle en lui tenant la main, mais elle ne me voit pas. C'est a son tour de se rememorer ce mauvais moment, c'est a elle maintenant de lier nos conversations du matins a quoi on a participer ce soir, c'est a elle de devenir une coquille vide, avant que ses propres larmes ne lui disent stop.

Je profite de ce moment pour vous remercier de vos review... les mots me manque, mais le plus important c'est que vous aimez. Je vais essayer de trouver une Beta qui veut bien de moi, et puis j'essayerais d'ecrire une reponse a chacun pour vos petites attentions... Je vous adore! Bonne soirée XD

PS: Shadow tes review sont succulants! J'adore lire tes commentaires ils me font avancer mon histoire XD sisi je te promet, c'est la premiere fois que j'ecrie autant en deux jours! Et c'est tout grace a toi alors je te jete mes propres fleur!

Mais evidement je remercie tout les autre pour leur encouragement!

et a kahome non c'est bien DM/HP a la fin XD


End file.
